


The most loved man on earth

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erik, Bottom!Erik, Cum Inisde, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Top Logan, Virginity, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik needs love. He never had sex and wen he learns that Logan has been bonded with meatl he seaks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most loved man on earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).



> Sorry for my English, its not my first languague

Erik used his metal powers to strip Wolverine completely of his clothing, he feared the lethal mutant and even more to see that body naked…even when glorious it was deadly; he was glad he had power over metals and that Logan now was bonded with it, holding him still not to move for his safety. He was equally naked has Logan and he came to the animal-like mutant and began touching his hairy chest.  
-Logan, I knew you were hairy and muscular. But I never thought that you were that hairy and that muscular, you are a work of art. No wonder why Charles wanted you to stick around. But now I want to feel the same felling that Charles felt with you, I want you inside me. I knew that you wouldn’t do it willingly but I have to do this, you don’t know how much I long for a touch, a loving touch, I want to feel the way that everyone bonds with a loved one.-he left a soft tear run from his eyes-I lost my mother and father I don’t know how to love, I at least want to know what is sex and I think you can help me with that, I am so sorry that you will indeed hate me for this; please understand.  
Wolverine couldn’t answer to Erik, because of the metal restriction that the master of magnetism. Erik saw that he wanted to say something, but the pain of what might he say he didn’t let him. He bent down on his knees in front of Logan’s thick and asleep cock- I don’t know how to do this- he said holding the member in his hands- I don’t know how to do this, what I am going to do?.  
His concentration slipped and without him knowing Logan was free from any kind of restriction; Logan put his left hand on Erik’s hair and said- Don’t worry I’ll help you.-Erik was surprised to hear Logan talking to him- Take my cock in your hands, Erik, and begin to masturbate it like you do with yourself.  
Erik began to do as Logan told him and the member began to grow considerably, Erik was kind of scared, Wolverine noticed- don’t worry I will be gentle with you when we make love-that word reached Erik’s heart: Love- You don’t need to worry. Ok?  
-Making love?  
-You never had love Erikand I know how that feels so I will make love to you and no pointless sex involved. Are you cool with that?  
-You will make love to me?  
-Yes I will and I will make you feel the most loved man on earth.  
Erik was felt a relief from his heart that made him cry and he went right to Logan’s mouth, they kissed desperately and passionately. Loan let his mouth explores Erik’s and let him know how much he wanted him to feel good.  
-Kneel again Erik if you want me to make love to you. There is a lot to do before I make you feel like in heaven.  
Erik obeyed immediately kneeling again- Open your mouth wide- Erik did so- now you let me help you; I will guide your mouth to my cock and you will lube it with saliva.-The felling of Logan’s hands on his neck made him feel wired in a good way, the hand pulled slowly in front of the cock- Think of it like a lollypop.- Erik closed his lips on Logan’s length and began doing has told, he worked on it with devotion giving the rightful worthiness to what was in his mouth. Logan knew that he was Erik’s first time doing this, but he was good for a first starter.  
-You are doing great; you are giving me a lot of pleasure.  
That incentive made its purpose and Erik made his work to please Logan. Too much that he began cocking on the big and thick member- Easy handsome, take your time.-Erik did so and began to go slow again.  
-That’s all right darling, now go and lay on the bed honey and opened wide those beautiful legs darling.- Hugh looked at the picture that Erik gave on the position that he just instructed. Erik was lovely like that, he had a marked body, some hair chest…not too much and strong legs.  
Logan walked up to him being on top of Erik’s body, positioning himself between Erik’s Legs- I have to prepare you darling- he began kissing the young man as he took lube from the night table, he stopped the kissing has he applied a gentle amount of lube o his right fingers.  
-You will feel a little cold, but it will pass, you’ll be good.-He pushed slowly the first finger inside Erik how began moaning from the intrusion- Shhh, honey, it’s okay you can take it; that’s a good boy.  
-Your finger is big, Logan.  
-My cock is bigger honey, do you think you can manage my cock? , do you want me to stop?  
-No, I want you. I need you desperately. I want you to love me Logan.  
-I will make Love to you.  
He pushed a second finger inside and began scissoring him, the feeling was all to strange he never knew that he could stretch out too much to let fingers in his man pussy. Then Logan pushed the third finger.  
-You are almost ready to go.  
-Logan. I love you Logan. Please don’t tell me this is some kind of dream; please don’t tell me that you love Charles more than me.  
\- It took time to see what kind of man you where, and just some minutes ago I knew that you are not evil you are just confused. My answer is: I will make love to you.  
Logan took the fingers out and aliened his cock to Erik’s virgin ass hole- I’ll go slowly, but it will hurt a little. Just put your arms around my shoulders.- Erik obeyed to Logan’s voice and he also crossed his legs around Logan’s hips- That’s better, that’s a good lover.  
He pushed the head of his cock producing Erik’s mouth to open wide and left a profound moaning out of his lips, he was big!!!!...he was so big and thick!!!!!!!!, he almost cried from the pain. Logan’s eyes were fixed on Erik’s eyes.  
The full length was inside and Erik didn’t stop looking Logan, not even for a second. Logan began kissing him again as he pulled back and then forth again.  
Erik began to fell more accustomed to the movement, the taught that he was not a virgin anymore and thanks to Logan mage him kiss back Logan. He was filled with emotions and sensations. Logan was doing something that he never experienced before and he was doing it with love.  
Magneto lifted his chest to meet Logan’s, for the third thrust, meeting their hair chest together not only making a furry friction but also felling on his marked body the fullness complete muscles of Logan’s chest.  
-There you go, let me kiss those lovely lips again.  
And as he did he made the forth thrust and from there on he began building his pace to a quicker one, but not more forceful or brutal. Erik began sweating and Logan too, this love moment made him feel sore but incredibly loved.  
-Logan, please say it.  
Logan tried to avoid it, he didn’t want to answer that, it had a compromise that he didn’t knew he could completely say. But something in his heart knew that it was true he loved Erik.  
-Erik, I love you; I love you too.  
Logan was so close to come and his pace was incredibly steady and firm, but yet loving and strong enough to make him feel like soothing his load.  
He kissed Erik with all his strength and he cum and cum all over Erick’s ass hole, filling him completely- you are mine Erik, forever; I just marked you for a life time. My cock and seed are inside you which mean you are mine. Screw Charles, I have you and I love you  
Erik kissed him in return never wanting the moment to end.  
-Now is your time to cum- he said closing his fingers against Erick’s cock that was already hard.  
-You don’t have to do this Logan.  
-I have to, I want to.  
Erik felt Logan’s hairy and big hands working completely on his length. Erik was so close, and when he came his cum spread all over Logan’s and his chest moaning loudly.  
-Now my love sleep, tomorrow morning I will do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please!


End file.
